


His Last Christmas

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Master of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes the colour of death gazed out at the landscape, their expression pensive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like five years ago, never bothered to post it. 
> 
> This fic assumes that Harry went back to do his seventh year, which is why he's at Hogwarts.

There was a figure sitting at the top of the Astronomy Tower. The figure was too high up for anyone to see him, but even if it hadn’t been, he would still have gone unseen. The sound of Christmas carols sung by the Hogwarts choir drifted upwards, pure and melodious, nicely complementary to the vision of pristine snow and Scottish wilderness visible beneath the setting sun.

The figure sat staring out at the view, black feathered wings stretching out behind him, scythe propped up against the nearest stone wall. The scythe had been disguised as a wand for so long, but the being it belonged to had decided that it was about time it took its proper form once more.

Eyes the colour of death gazed out at the landscape, their expression pensive. It had been several months now, since he had awakened – remembered what he really was – and while he had treasured this sojourn into humanity, the little charade was drawing to a close.

It had been interesting, and painful, and heart-breaking, as well as heart-warming and wonderful. Harry Potter had lived a full life, for all its depredations, but duty was finally calling, and Azrael was needed.

There were footsteps on the stone stairs, and the scythe was a wand again, slipped into a pocket as Harry Potter turned to see who was exiting the Astronomy Tower door.

It was Ginny, smiling and lovely, and his heart swelled at the sight of her.

“Have you been up here all this time?” she asked.

“I was watching the sunset and listening to the carols,” he said, gazing out at the view again. The last of the light was fading to grey. Soon it would be dark. 

“I love you, Ginny,” he added impulsively, because it seemed suddenly important to let her know. “You know that?”

Ginny smiled at him.

“I love you too. Now come on. Two of the fifth years managed to get a crate of butterbeer from somewhere, and they’re giving it away in the common room.”

Harry let himself be dragged along. He stored away the memory of the softness of Ginny’s skin and the feeling of the callouses on her fingers, the slight strawberry scent of the shampoo she used and the brightness of her smile.

“You know,” said Harry, “I’m really going to _enjoy_ this Christmas.”

“First Christmas without Voldemort,” Ginny agreed, although there was a sad, wistful downturn to the corners of her mouth, no doubt because of thoughts of Fred. "I can't wait to get home and see everyone."

“A peaceful Christmas,” said Harry, choosing not to comment on the thoughts Ginny left unvoiced.

“It seems unreal, doesn’t it,” Ginny agreed. “This time, last year…”

“It’s all over,” said Harry. “All ended.”

“You’re very sentimental tonight, Harry. Come on, cheer up. We’ve got our entire lives without Voldemort to look forward to.”

Harry’s smile was gentle, and a little sad.

“Yeah. You’re right. Let’s go get some butterbeer.”

They made their way down the Astronomy Tower stairs together, and to Harry’s ears the air was still filled with the faint sound of songs of praise.

Soon, Azrael thought, and resolved to enjoy this last Christmas as best he could.

 


End file.
